


【H2OVanoss】Mr. Pink（GTA 5 AU，V/D，微LuiNogla，極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：我想你或許知道Vanoss喜歡粉紅色的這件事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】Mr. Pink（GTA 5 AU，V/D，微LuiNogla，極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意：這篇前面有自己腦補的過去，後面有點Ｒ15（我試著隱晦過了XD）V/D向偏重，一瞇瞇的LuiNogla

情人節，有些人稱這個日子是粉紅色的一天，也有人稱這天為黑暗的日子，不過華麗的洛聖都從不錯過任何節日，現在街道上不只是紅色的血液，還換上許多粉紅色的商品與佈置。

「媽的噁心死了！嘔！」但是對Wildcat來說，他的面對方式就是嘔吐，而且是對著換上粉紅色拖鞋的Mini吐，「啊啊啊！你幹嘛！」商人被一隻邊走邊嘔吐的豬追著跑，還不忘大喊大叫，不過想當然是沒有人救他。

旁邊的Lui送給Nogla一個盒子，「這是我親手做的！」可愛的童音與禮物讓Nogla覺得很溫暖，「謝了，Lui！」他開心的打開粉紅色的盒子，然後在Lui的笑聲中，被裡頭的炸彈炸得滿天飛。

外頭的吵鬧都沒有吵到Vanoss，他現在正面臨人生中重要的選擇時刻，「今天可是情人節，」在此之前的基地裡頭，他對所有人這樣宣佈著，「那就表示只有一件事可以做！」這就是為何他現在在武器店裡煩惱。

「你就選粉紅色的那隻吧！」唯一沒有在外頭胡鬧，留下來陪著Vanoss的是Delirious，他倚在櫃台上，面具底下的聲音充滿玩味，「你不是最喜歡粉紅色了？」Delirious笑了起來。

「喔是啊，當然！粉紅色超棒的！」Vanoss幾乎是用捧讀的方式，但語氣中還是不乏笑意，「我要這隻粉紅色的！」他從青銅色與金色的獵槍中，付錢買下情人節限定的粉紅色款。

「我是認真的，Vanoss，你是真心喜歡粉紅色，」當老闆在檢查那隻槍時，Delirious仍發出他獨特的笑聲，「你假裝這只是好玩，只不過是掩蓋你真心喜歡粉紅色的事實。」這話從一個瘋子嘴裡說出來，總有些讓Vanoss不想承認。

「所以，你知道了又怎麼樣？」Vanoss從貓頭鷹面具後佯裝不耐煩的語氣，因為老實說，Delirious總是那個最了解他的人，他想或許對方早就知道這件事情，只是到今天才提出來，不曉得又有什麼詭計。

「我只是希望你做自己，老兄！」但是Delirious只是聳聳肩，表現出一副Vanoss多心的樣子，「好吧，感謝你的建議。」轉身接過他的新獵槍，他拍拍Delirious的肩膀，然後走出武器店。

可我們都Vanoss當然是沒信Delirious的話，所以當對方跟著追出門外的時候，不意外看到Delirious又給C4給炸上天，「搞什麼！」天空中迴盪著慘叫與笑聲，「我只是照你說的做啊！」腹黑的魔王這樣說著。

其實Vanoss不是沒想過Delirious說的，可是這對他來說有些困難，他知道自己從小的時候，就對粉紅色有著異常的執著，他的父母雖然也算是寵他，多少會給他買些粉紅色的車子。

但大多數時候，他們選擇跟小男孩協商，「你看，紅色的也不錯啊！跟粉紅色多麼像！」他記得自己曾經吵鬧過幾次，父母哄騙他的話語早就被拆穿，可是最後他還是癟著嘴，不甘願的接受了那些紅色服飾。

直到現在Vanoss都沒有責怪過他的父母，他認為那些讓男孩們玩洋娃娃的家長很好，但他也不認為自己的父母有錯，尤其在他上學的那段時間，他可是親眼見過不少「特別」的孩子被欺負。

在他記憶裡有個女孩，總是穿著粉紅色的裙子，所有文具也都是粉紅色的，看起來就是個粉紅色公主，可是Vanoss多半只能偷偷盯著她，默默的欣賞這女孩的打扮。

可是孩童們還是有著殘忍的一面，總有些人會嘲笑這位粉紅色公主，拿泥巴弄髒她的衣服，還不斷的取笑她，好幾次都讓女孩蹲在地上哭，直到另外一個男孩跑過來安慰她，不過Vanoss仍舊只是看著，因為他認為自己不足以有力量去捍衛這個女孩。

後來在Vanoss快要搬家前，他獨自一人在遊戲場散步，趁著沒人注意的時候，拾起地上一叢粉紅色的小花，快速的塞進自己紅色的夾克裡，也是在這時，他又聽見那個女孩的叫喊。

然而這次不一樣的是，他轉過頭去看的時候，發現了另外一個男孩，他穿著水藍色的連帽外套，揮舞著手臂跑進一群惡霸裡，「別欺負我姊姊！」那個男孩扯著喉嚨大喊，並用手中的樹枝指著面前幾個比他高壯的男孩。

Vanoss躲到一旁的樹後面，看著那些人推擠有著藍色眼睛的男孩，他比其他人瘦弱太多，皮膚還是比其他人蒼白，被用力撞了一下，就別做在地上，嚇得粉紅色的女孩叫出聲來，但他沒有放棄，而是再次站起來擋在他的姊姊面前。

不意外的是那個男孩挨了一拳，還有更多的不屑，然而故事的走向可不是Vanoss決定幫助他，而是女孩輕扶著又被打倒的男孩，接著站起身來，把那些男孩都痛揍一頓。

「你這小白癡，」當所有惡霸都落荒而逃時，女孩拍拍自己身上灰塵，然後拉起她的弟弟，「我是想要Luke來救我，你跑來幹什麼！」她的語氣中包含著埋怨，但是眼神是溫柔的看著她傻笑的弟弟。

那時候Vanoss明白到一個道理，如果要捍衛自己，不管是喜好或任何事物，他都要變得更強，得有力量才能抵抗，強壯到沒有人敢再取笑他，而不像那滿身是傷的男孩一樣慘兮兮。

看看他，竟然還笑得出來，明明臉頰都流血，痛得皺起眉頭，眼淚滑過細白的臉頰，但Vanoss告訴自己，那都是對方自找的，是他自己自不量力，Vanoss卻停不下的腳步。

「送你，不要再哭了！」他把口袋裡的花都掏出來，全灑在那個男孩身上，然後轉身就跑，沒有告訴傻楞住的藍衣男孩，自己覺得對方有多勇敢。

之後Vanoss沒再注意過那個男孩，儘管偶爾他還是會瞥見，依舊穿著藍色連帽外套的身影，但是他沒多久就離開了，跟著家人一起搬到加拿大，直到他畢業後，才終於又獨自回到洛聖都。

再次踏上那快熟悉的土地，他早已比過去強壯許多，也不是從前乖巧的男孩，他扛著火箭筒跟衝鋒槍，結識一票願意跟他一起闖蕩的朋友，打打殺殺的打算在犯罪之都闖盪出名號。

然後Delirious找到了他。就是現在這個拿著一個巨大粉紅色箱子的小丑。

「那是什麼玩意兒？你的驚喜箱嗎？」正在沙發上擦拭著自己寶貝槍枝的Vanoss問道，並對笑得詭異的小丑露出鄙視的眼神，「這是你的情人節禮物！」Delirious大聲的說著，還晃了晃手中的紙箱。

「你準備了禮物？」平時做很多壞事的Vanoss保持多疑的態度，畢竟Delirious裝傻的功夫一流，不過這次對方大笑了起來，「不然你想靠自撸度過今天？」然後在Vanoss跳起來抓他之前，溜進Vanoss的臥室裡。

不曉得對方在搞什麼鬼，但Vanoss還是慢條斯理的收拾東西，就跟Delirious一樣，明明知道門口有炸彈，他就是一定會走過去，可Vanoss從來都不覺得這只是他的問題。

「我發誓你要是炸了我的房間，我一定把你從樓梯上推下去。」當Vanoss小心翼翼的推開門後，發現只有對方在浴室哼歌的聲音，不過那聲音在一會兒之後，卻又突然靜了音。

「你不會是死在裡面了吧？」因為真的太久，爬上床開始看手機的Vanoss喊道，「好啦，好啦，就快好了！」詭異的笑聲從自己的浴室裡傳出來，Vanoss看著那扇門，然後聳聳肩膀，又回到手機遊戲上。

「嘿！快看！」厚重的木門終於打開後，Vanoss慢慢的抬起頭，眼前是一個粉紅色的Delirious，「噗哈！這是什麼？」更正，走到自己床邊的人，是穿著整套粉紅色睡衣的Delirious。

「我很美吧！」自己也噗嗤笑出來的Delirious說著，還故意原地轉了一圈，「你在廁所裡搞這麼久，是不會扣釦子嗎？」Vanoss指著對方的傻臉認真的說著，卻又忍不住笑噴出來。

「不準嘲笑我，你這他媽的……」Delirious撲上去壓著Vanoss的胸，讓對方很順手的接住他，然後一起往床上倒，「好啦，材質是不錯……」但不管這睡衣摸起來多舒服，它們的結局都是差不多的，等等……

「這是什麼？」手摸到在衣服底下的異樣感，Vanoss很乾脆的就扯開懷裡人的衣服，「驚喜吧，婊子！」Delirious挺起上半身，更加暴露出肩膀上的細絲帶，還有底下的女性蕾絲睡衣。

索性跨坐在有些震驚的Vanoss身上，Delirious很滿意對方呆住的模樣，卻錯過貓頭鷹男一瞬間變暗的眼神，下一秒就給掀翻在床上，位置上下被調換，「你以為你是演電影嗎？哼？」Vanoss居高臨下的看著底下扭動身體的人。

「你輕點！小變態！」被支配者皺起眉頭，卻又對著在上位者露出挑撥的笑容，還用手拍了下對方的屁股，「你是最沒資格說我的人。」低沉的聲音在耳邊迴盪，Delirious知道這是對方很滿意的表現，大方的接受了Vanoss壓上他嘴唇的力道。

Delirious配合的抬起自己的腰，讓Vanoss扯掉他的褲子，「哇嗚！」由於摸到一個毛茸茸的東西，Vanoss馬上停止原本要進行的動作，「還有什麼是我需要知道的嗎？」他瞪著那條從Delirious屁股下多出來的粉紅色尾巴。

「你是個白癡。」像是惡作劇得逞的小孩子，年長者露出得意的表情，「嗯？你剛剛說什麼，色色浣熊？」動手去扯了下浣熊尾巴，聽著對方發出嘶聲，還有從床上挺起來的樣子，Vanoss不自覺的嘴角上揚。

「我說你是隻發情鳥！」雖然體內被扯動的感覺讓自己顫抖，但Delirious照樣很屁孩的回嘴，果然得到更多不妙的感覺，突然的刺激竄上腦袋，原本還有其他的諷刺都給梗回喉嚨，換成無法控制的音調。

「知道嗎，你的用心準備值得稱讚，」Vanoss因為對方抓著自己肩膀的力道而愉悅，他貼近Delirious的耳邊，輕咬一下耳釘邊緣的軟肉，「我確實很喜歡粉紅色。」他靠在對方彎暖的肩膀上，低聲的說著。

「但是？」Delirious在小聲的喘息中間問著，讓得逞的Vanoss笑了一聲，「我更喜歡你被我操到高潮的時候，皮膚上的那種粉色。」聽到對方的回答，Delirious使力攀著Vanoss寬厚的背部，笑得全身都在震動。

「那就快點啊，粉紅色先生！」這是他那晚最後一個完整的句子。


End file.
